Silver Salvation
by phoenixreal
Summary: ToshiroXIchigo. In the world of the living, Ichigo faces the consequences of being who he is, and ends up drawing a shocked Toshiro with him for the experience, leaving both of them shaken. Aizen takes the chance to make his move on what he deems is a real threat to his position. Noncon, Yaoi, eventual Lemons. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I've decided to do a ToshiroXIchigo (yes, that order). So here's the beginning of Silver Salvation.

Warnings: Noncon, angst, pain, blood, cutting, yaoi, lemons later on.

I don't own this stuff (if I did there would be much more than subtle yaoi references in bleach).

* * *

**Chapter One**

Chained Ice

* * *

Toshiro groaned as he tried to open his eyes. What the hell had happened? He frowned. He was in gigai. That meant something happened when he was in the world of the living and he hadn't managed to use his soul candy to get out of his gigai. He thought hard. He'd been walking with Kurosaki from the school, keeping an eye on him after he'd heard about the vizard power. He admitted to hating to spy on the kid, but after everything that had happened… He remembered seeing Kurosaki stiffen and fall forward into his arms, and he rememberd feeling a world tilting sensation himself.

Finally, he heard a groan beside him and he managed to unglue the eyes of his gigai and saw he was in a very empty, dark room. He looked up and realized his hands were secured above his head by a set of metal shackles. What? He turned his head and saw Kurosaki in a similar situation, hands above him, slouching as he rolled his head around. He was in his human body. They were both dressed in the school uniforms, of course, and it seemed somehow Ichigo was more out of it than he was. He blinked. Of course, he could feel something in the gigai, some sort of drug. Kurosaki didn't have a gigai, that was his human body.

"Oh, look boss, the boys are up!" a gravelly voice said from nearby.

Toshiro looked up to see a man that would almost rival Kenpachi leering at him. Behind him was a thinner, shorter man with dark hair, and a blond haired broad shouldered man. He looked at Toshiro. "You sure you're not in elementary, boy? I ain't a pedophile."

Toshiro bristled. "I'm not a damn child!" he said firmly.

The grin he received from the large dark haired man was enough to send a shiver down his spine. "Too bad, I coulda let ya go if you were."

"Boss, you happy? I grabbed him, sorry I couldn't get Kurosaki alone…" the blond said with a shaky grin.

The boss eyed Kurosaki's form and glanced at Toshiro. "Eh, that's fine, double the pleasure and all that shit."

The man forced Kurosaki's chin up to look at him. He started violently. "Ah, ya do remember me, eh, brat?"  
Ichigo's voice was slurred. "Fuck you want, bastard…beat yer ass 'gin…"

"Yeah, try that. Your scrawny ass left me with a broken jaw, you know how much that shit hurts?" he said, eyes narrowed.

Ichigo spit in his face. "Fuck ya, Gerino."

Gerino leaned forward. "Nah, fuck you, Kurosaki. At least I plan to."

At that, Ichigo's eyes shot up and he yanked on his arms, looking up, as if realizing suddenly that he was chained. He muttered and kicked out violently, narrowly missing a chuckling Gerino.

"Nah, not gonna happen, now way yer gonna get yer feet near my face again. Don't know who fuckin' taught you to fight, but damn," Gerino said, glaring at him as Ichigo tried in vain to kick the guy in the face again.

"Fuck ya," he slurred again, resting against the wall panting. "The hell you do…to me…"

"Kenda, he wants to know what we did to him," he said with a grin. "Should we tell him?"

Kenda, the blond guy, snickered. "Nah, but I got another syringe ready if he's gonna fight ya, boss.

Toshiro struggled against his bonds. "What are you doing? What's this about?"

Gerino looked at the white haired kid. "Ah, ya must be new to Kurosaki here. He has this problem, getting tangled up with the wrong folks."

Ichigo snarled. "You fucker, ya were trying to rape that girl…"

Toshiro felt a shiver, knowing well how protective Ichigo was of others. And he could see him unable to stop himself from interceding in that situation.

"And ya shoulda left us alone. Because now you, Kurosaki, are going to get the attention I was gonna give her," he said, coming close enough that Kurosaki's foot lashed out, brushing against his leg. "Feisty still."

He motioned the others forward, and all three pressed him to the wall as the blond forced the syringe in his neck. Ichigo gasped as the feeling of weakness slowly washed over him. His head was foggy and he was dizzy, feeling like he was falling despite the chains on him. His stomach lurched and his vision wavered. He started panting, his heart beating out of his chest. His head was buzzing though in a pleasant way, though.

"Like that? Hope Kenda didn't give you too much, hate to see you have a heart attack, since I bet yer clean cut ass has never had K before," Gerino said, breathing against his neck.

"What'd you give him?" Toshiro asked, eyes wide at the sudden effect on the substitute shinigami. If he could just get into soul form... His eyes fell at Ichigo's hip, the substitute badge was close, and he was sure the guys in the room couldn't see it. If he could just get a limb up enough…

That thought was crushed though when to his horror the large man yanked Ichigo's shirt open, popping all the buttons at once, and staring at the white shirt underneath. He took a knife from his waistband and sliced down the front of it, and Toshiro saw blood beading underneath as the shirt fell open.

"What are you doing?" he asked horrified as Gerino gripped the slacks and yanked them open, ripping the zipper and button apart with a loud rip and pop. He turned and leered, eyes dark and rimmed with blue. Toshiro didn't have to ask any further as the man yanked Ichigo's pants and boxers off him and tossed them to the floor close to Toshiro's feet. His breath caught, staring at the badge. If he could stretch enough to plant his foot on it…

The rattling of chain brought his attention back as they unhooked Ichigo's hands above him. He started struggling then, pushing and cursing almost unintelligibly. It was quite obvious that despite the weakness, he was painfully aware of the situation. He was tossed to the floor where he landed with a groan. The dark haired one Toshiro was yet to hear the name of shoved him forward, and he flinched to heart the crunch and cry of pain as he landed on his face, blood blossoming on the concrete.

Toshiro was horrified to see him raise his head with a yelp as the one behind him do something that Toshiro couldn't see. His eyes were wide and hazy and blood was pouring over his mouth.

"Fuck, Gerino, bastard's a virgin, you want it first?" he growled out.

Gerino chuckled. "Now this is fun, how about we give him a full ride, eh, Hino?"

The dark haired one grinned in a way that made Toshiro's chest ache. Wait, were they…

"You think he can take both of us without breaking in half?" Hino said, pulling Ichigo up by the back of his head.

Gerino dropped his pants and kicked them away, settling down against the wall. "Who gives a fuck, give 'im here, I'm going in first," he muttered grabbing Ichigo's hips.

Somewhere in his mind he knew what was happening. It was dull, though, like it was another person. He couldn't focus his eyes though, and then his throbbing nose was the least of his worries as he felt someone grab his hips and a stabbing burn shot through him as a scream torn out his lips and he thrashed madly to get away from it, tears shedding in a rainfall to mix with the blood on his face. He heard Toshiro's voice and was mortified to realize that he was watching this.

The second man moved in front, and Toshiro couldn't see much more than his back, but he winced as Ichigo screamed again, and he heard the heated sounds of the two men chuckling at his pain. "Shut him up, Kenda. I'm tired of the screaming," Gerino said as he slammed upward, getting another pained sound from Ichigo.

Kenda was at just the right height to grab his face and force himself into his mouth, getting a strangled sound as he choked around him. As if this wasn't humiliation enough, he thought, his brain screaming, and nausea fighting to throw out the offending object from his throat.

Toshiro was desperately trying to reach the badge. The damn thing was just out his toe's reach. He took a moment to look up. Well, this was going to hurt, he thought as he started to yank hard on his shackles. This was going to transfer right to his soul form, so he made sure to pull with his non-dominate hand. He was going to need his sword arm to get those bastards off Ichigo. It was painfully slow, and as he glanced over, to his horror, Ichigo's struggles were growing weaker, and there was a lot of blood running down his front, and he saw the glint of a knife as the one in front was digging the tip into his chest, leaving long lines of dripping blood. He gasped to himself, trying to concentrate, because he very much doubted they were supposed to leave here alive.

He groaned as he felt the bones in the gigai's hand crack. He bit his lip hard against the pain as blood began to trickle down his arm and soak into the sleeve. He kept pulling and finally, a combination of the broken hand and the slick blood, let his hand slide free and the other dropped as the first one was freed. Kenda, the one standing, shot a look at him, and thrust himself into Ichigo one last time, finishing his job, then turning, knife at the ready as Toshiro slammed his foot into the badge, sending his gigai tumbling, and his soul form backward. He blinked to see the body fall and laughed at the unconscious form.

Toshiro grfowled, his hand aching, and pulled out his zanpakuto but kept his cool. Killing them wouldn't help, no they had done this on the human world, and he had to let the human world handle it. He swallowed and flipped his sword around and slammed the hilt into the back of the first one's head. He fell with a tumble, but the other two didn't notice as they were reaching their own completion as Ichigo's head fell backward, eyes wet.

Toshiro grimaced, knowing that he couldn't have stopped this, then quickly as he could swung the back of his sword into the dark haired Hino, making him slump forward, blood running down his back. Gerino shoved Ichigo off, who had thankfully passed out, and stood up, hitching his pants and looking for the attacker he couldn't see. He didn't have to wait long as Toshiro planted a foot to his gut and then slammed his sword hilt into his forehead making blood blossom.

He looked up as he heard sirens. He grabbed his gigai and slipped back in, knowing finding a bloody unconscious body would not help the situation. He scrambled over, pulling the chains with him and gathered Ichigo's body up into his lap, running a hand through his hair.

"Ichigo? Please, come on, are you okay?" he said and looked up as a pair of uniformed officers came in, guns raised, then blanched at the scene of the two boys on the floor.

Toshiro looked up. "Please, help him?"

His own hand was mangled, they could see, but they were more concerned with the bloody form in his lap. The first one pressed a button on his communication device that Toshiro didn't know the name of and yelled.

"We need an ambulance at our location, now!"

He moved forward and looked over the two, knowing full well what had transpired. Toshiro was starting to get scared, Ichigo's breathing was erratic, and the heartbeat under his hand was seeming to stutter.

"What'd they give him?" the other officer asked, holding up the empty syringe.

Toshiro shook his head. "He called it…K?"

"Fuck," the one in front of him muttered. "How much?"

Toshiro shook his head, hearing the blaring sirens getting closer. "I don't know, it was full, and the guy said he hoped he didn't give him too much…Kurosaki…he's never had anything like that…"

The other officer looked up, narrowing eyes at the bundle on the floor. "Kurosaki?" he said. "Isshin's son? Shit…"

Toshiro nodded. "You know his father?"

The other man, nodded, "Yeah, he's fixed me up a couple times. Shit, where's that ambulance?"

Toshiro looked down to the orange haired shinigami and saw his breathing was becoming more irregular. He heard a loud siren and everything blurred as he was scooped up and placed on a stretcher, and Toshiro was led into the back of the ambulance with him. He watched, wide eyed as the two paramedics worked. The officer handed him the syringe he'd found and told him what had been used, he nodded, and set to work, starting by intubating him to stabilize his breathing.

Toshiro barely noticed as they wrapped his hand, and felt as they looked over his other that still had the set of handcuffs still attached. He was slightly numb, actually, a strange feeling for the captain. He looked down to see a bag at his feet; he lifted it up and saw that thankfully, they had picked up his discarded clothes. He reached in and unhooked the badge, pocketing it quickly. Last thing they needed was someone at the hospital able to detect it.

He heard words he really didn't know much about, such as overdose, tachycardia, respitory failure, and vaguely he wondered if he would be performing a konso on Ichigo before the end of the night. He really hoped not.

Toshiro now sat in the small private waiting room they'd put him in after treating his hand and got the handcuff off his other one. He gripped the substitute badge in his less damaged hand. He looked up to see Isshin, Karin and Yuzu come in. He locked eyes with the dark haired Kurosaki, who of course knew exactly what Toshiro was, having saved her from attacking hollows. He then looked hard at Isshin and felt a tightening in his chest. Yuzu seemed to be the only one oblivious to what was going on, frantically babbling about her brother.

Finally, Isshin calmed her and turned to Toshiro and asked simply, "What happened?"

Toshiro looked up, unconsciously stroking the badge. "I was walking back to your house with him, and he slumped forward into me, then I saw black. I woke up in still in gig…er hanging by my wrists beside him. He was more out of it though, slurring and stuff. Then this guy, he said he was going to get back at Kurosaki for breaking his jaw, that I guess Kurosaki had broke up their attempt to rape some girl…" He felt his throat tighten. "And…and they shot him with that stuff, K, they said, saying he might have gotten too much, and…I couldn't get _out_ he said, emphasizing the word and glancing at both of the knowing Kurosakis. "He couldn't get _out_," he said, rubbing his fingers over the badge. "I saw it, and tried but they…they pulled him down and his clothes landed in front of me, close enough for me almost touch…" he was running hands over the badge, and he looked up seeing that Isshin was aware of what he meant.

"I couldn't get to it in time, I yanked and pulled and my hand finally gave enough to slide it out, but it was far too late by the time I had hit them…" he said the last softly. Honestly distraught by his inability to get out of the situation faster.

Isshin nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder, not wanting to put the young captain through saying more. "I know you did what you could, Toshiro."

He nodded, and saw Yuzu looking at them with confused eyes, and they looked up as the door opened, a white haired man that looked vaguely familiar.

"Ryuken," Isshin said. "How is he?"

The man ran a hand through his hair. "Well, he was overdosed on ketamine, but we managed to get his breathing under control, and I don't think there will be long term effects of it. We had to put some stitches into some of the knife cuts on his chest and back, but none were life threatening. He's going in for surgery, now though, he's had some internal tearing that we have to fix right away. It should heal relatively quickly, but there are going to be some long term psychological effects."

The white haired man looked at the small shinigami. "What did they do exactly? There was a lot of damage…more than I would expect."

Toshiro swallowed. "Two of them, together," he whispered. He glanced to see the twitch at the eye of Isshin.

Ryuken frowned. "Well, that would account for it, then. Okay, I'll let you know when you can see him, okay?"

Yuzu looked around. "What do they mean? What happened to our brother?"

Karin sighed. "He got beat up, okay, Yuzu? He'll be fine."

There was a tense silence and Toshiro stood up, and handed the badge to Isshin. "I've got to report back…" he said softly, so Isshin was the only one to hear him. "I already talked to the police here."

Toshiro left, somewhat shaky, and headed back to Urahara's shop to drop off his Gigai and get it repaired while he was gone. He entered and was greeted by the coy shopkeeper, who's normal face seemed to immediately take in Toshiro's unhappy expression. He sighed, and let the eccentric man push his soul out of his gigai and fell back to the floor by the tea table, wincing at the damage in his soul form.

"Can I help with that?" Tessai, the monstrous kido master said looking down. Toshiro nodded and let it be healed.

"Goodness, what happened to you, in gigai, no less?" he said staring at the gigai with the bandaged hand on the floor.

"Kurosaki and I got jumped by some guys, humans, and he's in the hospital right now, in surgery," he said solemnly.

Urahara paled a bit. "My, my, what in the world could do Kurosaki in like that?"

Toshiro swallowed. "Some drug they used on him, did something called…ah…overdose?"

"Frailty of his human form, huh? He couldn't get to his badge to fight the effects off?" Urahara asked.

Toshiro held up his hands. "They had us chained up, he couldn't use his hands and I couldn't get to the soul candy. I was going to reach his badge but…before I could they'd pulled him down, but his pants where the badge was were in front of me. I managed to break my hand and get out and get to the badge, but by then…"

Urahara nodded. "I'll talk to Isshin for the details. I take it he and Ryuken are at the hospital with him?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, but I'm going to have to give a full report to the head captain about what happened. That's not going to be easy. I don't even want to think about what I saw."

He sighed and stood up slowly. He was worried. Very worried.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay so here we go. I am continuing, tentatively. I mean, this is odd, as this is NOT my favorite pairing. In fact, I am wondering if I can even make this work as more than just a friendship pairing. But we'll see. Let me know if you'd enjoy the story and I'll continue._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ice Bridges

* * *

The world came swimming back with a vengeance, and Ichigo wondered what he had ever done to the world to warrant such treatment. He groaned, and realized that every part of him hurt. There was a humming beep and he suddenly felt better. His eyes fluttered open and he found he was looking up at his father.

"Goat face, what's goin' on?" he mumbled, swallowing against sudden bile rising in his throat.

Isshin put a hand on him as he started to sit up. "You just got out of surgery, son, just lay back."

He blinked, trying to remember what happened. "What happened? I was walking with Toshiro…where'd he go?"

"He had to go back," he said softly. Ichigo was still blissfully unaware of his father's occupation. "Be home by a certain time, and all."

Ichigo nodded. "Where are we now?"

"Recovery, you've been waking up for the last hour or so," he said softly.

He nodded, or tried to. "I feel really weird…"

"They've given you a morphine drip for the time being until we get to your room. You get a little every six minutes. Then you'll have control over when you get it," he said smiling.

Ichigo snorted. "Can I just go home instead?"

"Sorry son, but doctor's orders, you stay overnight."

Before long he had been shuffled into a room and settled in for the night with instructions on not getting up without a nurse. His dad had left with instructions they'd talk tomorrow, that his only duty was to rest. Soon enough though, Inoue and Ishida came to visit.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed. "I wish I'd been here sooner before the police were involved, I could have healed you already!"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not even sure what the hell happened, and no one seems to want to tell me. And Toshiro is gone back to soul society, and he's the one who was with me," he said frowning. "Really pissing me off right now. Stupid goat-face said we'd talk tomorrow. I want to know why I had surgery all of sudden!"

Ishida and Inoue exchanged glances. "So you don't remember what happened?"

"Bastard, I wouldn't be pissed if I could remember a damned thing! All I know is I was walking home with Toshiro, then…I don't know." He scowled, brows knitting together. "I remember Toshiro yelling, but goat face didn't say he'd been hurt. And they won't let me eat! It's freaking annoying."

There was a soft knock at the door, and all three looked up to see a uniformed officer. "May I come in?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure, why not, join the party."

"If you wouldn't mind stepping out?" he asked.

"They can stay, if I've gotta talk to you," Ichigo frowned at him. The officer nodded.

"Just routine procedures here for the case. Can you tell me what you remember of today?"

Ichigo sighed deeply. "I had a normal day at school, was walking home with Toshiro, then…I don't know. Nothing. I remember snatches of stuff, like Toshiro screaming and…" He got a faraway look on his face. Ishida reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, only to have Ichigo jerk violently away from him with a start.

"Dammit, Ishida! Don't scare me like that," he said, but Ishida caught the subtle waver to his voice when he said it.

"Eh hem, what else do you remember, Kurosaki-san?" the officer continued.

"A needle…wait, did they give me some kind of drug? Wait, who are they?" he frowned, looking down at the sheets confused thoroughly. "Why did I even say that?"

"It's okay Kurosaki-san, after an assault like this is it quite common to suffer temporary amnesia," the officer said, jotting notes.

"What kind of assault? Did someone hit me in the head?" he asked, touching his head and finding it fine. "And what the hell surgery did I have anyway?" he said, lifting the covers to note a couple small incisions with stitches in his abdomen.

It was sudden and flushing panic that started to set in. He looked down to find his hands both shaking and a shudder hit him. He had no idea why, it was at the corners of his mind trying to crawl back into consciousness and he knew he didn't want it to come out, whatever it was. He was trying desperately to suppress whatever it was clawing at his mind. Voices came unbidden and a voice rang through his head. _Leave him alone!_ And he knew it was Toshiro.

He was shocked out of the thoughts when he felt someone touch him and he jerked so violently away he ripped the IV out of his arm, blood dripping down as he held his arms over himself.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue's voice filtered in. He looked up blinking. "Are you okay?"

He fixed her with a wide eyed stare and shook his head. "No…I don't think so…what…what happened?"

He looked around and noticed Ishida coming back with a tall, thin male nurse. He looked down and saw the blood leaking from where the IV had been torn out by his motions. He stared at it for a moment. The nurse replaced all the things on the line and then turned to him with a cloth to clean away the blood, but as soon as his hand touched him, he pulled away. "No, stop…" he said, shaking his head.

"Kurosaki-san, we have to replace…"

Ichigo had no idea but he was not letting this guy touch him. "No, leave me, just leave me, go…" he muttered, wanting nothing more than to leave the room. "I can't do that, we have to put the IV back in."

He looked around him for an escape, panicked to the extreme for _no reason_. He couldn't figure it out. What was going on? The nurse grabbed for his arm again and he nearly hit him. The nurse frowned at him.

"If you cannot be still, I'm going to restrain your arms for your own safety," the nurse said calmly, obviously used to dealing with violent patients. "And mine."

At the thought his heart set up in a trip-hammer rhythm, and he pulled away even further, grimacing as his abdomen ached. "No, just no…I don't want you to touch me…get away from me…"

"Kurosaki-san, if you don't settle down I have to sedate you," the nurse said seriously. Ichigo shook his head.

And with that the panic rising in his chest exploded. He couldn't contain the sheer terror at the combination of things and he _didn't know why_, which was particularly infuriating. He was shoving the nurse away with both hands, nearly to the state of hyperventilating. He vaguely heard voices and he felt someone else grab his other arm and he lashed out, eyes wide and wild. Then he felt the sinking sensation of something sliding into his veins. When had they used a needle? His breathing slowed and he fell backward, staring around him, eyes landing on the frightened face of Inoue and the wide eyed stare of Ishida, and he felt for a moment that perhaps they had betrayed him somehow. He growled, and tried to throw off the hands but he glanced down as soft restraints on his wrists held his arms down.

"Off, take them off," he muttered slowly, his head spinning, yanking at the wrists. "Oh, take them off…" And then the blackness swept in, claiming every semblance of thought that remained.

To say that both Ishida and Inoue were surprised was an understatement. Urahara had contacted them to say that Ichigo was at the main hospital, and to Ishida's annoyance, he found he was under Ryuken's care. They had said he'd been attacked by some thugs, and that Toshiro had been there. He suggested they might go see him, as he was in need of as many of his friends as he could have until he was released and Inoue would be free to heal up his wounds, but neither of them could see any wounds when they came in, and he'd been acting fine. Annoyed and frustrated but fine. They looked up to see his father in the doorway now.

"What happened, they said he had a panic attack?" Isshin said softly as the nurse worked to replace the IV on his unconscious form.

Inoue shook her head. "What…what happened…I've never seen him act like that…"

Isshin sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You should probably come with me if you intend to help him through this," he said softly.

Ishida and Inoue exchanged glances. "What do you mean, Kurosaki-san?" she said softly.

Isshin cleared his throat. "Come on, I've sent Karin and Yuza to stay at a friend's house for the night so I can deal with him if this continues when he wakes up again, and it might."

Inoue and Ishida followed them slowly as they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Orhime! Uryu!" came Rukia's voice, practically running, and dragging Renji with her toward them.

Isshin looked up and nodded silently knowing that Toshiro had returned to soul society and gave his report to the captains. However, he didn't know how much Rukia and Renji knew yet. He sighed and waved all four into a private waiting room and sat down at the table.

"Kurosaki-san, what is happening?" Inoue asked sitting down.

He looked at Renji and Rukia. "What did you hear from Toshiro?"

Renji and Rukia held back shocked expression, but not very well. Isshin continued. "Okay, I'm going to lay it out, and Ichigo doesn't know this yet, so I'd appreciate you not informing him of this at this time. My name is more properly Isshin Shiba, and I was, not too long ago, Toshiro and Rangiku's captain in tenth division. And I know very well that Toshiro had to go back and report the incident to the old man because he was involved in an incident in the world of the living."

The quiet was enough to deafen all those in the room. "And I am well away of Orhime's healing powers, unfortunately, the police picked them up, so I was unable to intervene and questions would be asked at this point because too many people know of the situation. Once he's out of here tomorrow, I'll take him to Urahara and give you time to heal him properly. I'd use my own kido, but it would seem out of place if he suddenly healed with no reason."

Ishida swallowed hard, wondering exactly how much of his own identity he knew. Isshin rolled his eyes. "You are just like your father, quite the Quincy's son, you know…" he said shaking his head at the shocked boy before him.

"You mean, all this time…you…and you didn't…" Rukia stammered.

"My powers had been sealed when I left to be with Ichigo's mother. After all, it was quite unusual for a captain of the gotei 13 to marry a Quincy. Hence why none of you have heard of me, no doubt. But yes, I've been well aware of everything that has been going on, entrusting Ichigo to Urahara since the beginning.

"Ichigo's mother was a Quincy?" Ishida blurted. Isshin snorted. "Technically, Ichigo is your cousin."

"Now, that is out of the way, you're here so either you used the Kuchiki senkaimon or the old man let you come, so what is it you know?" Isshin said, rolling his head over his shoulders.

"Kuchiki-taichou said that Ichigo had been injured and that Toshiro had been as well, and requested that Rukia and I come to make sure things were stable on this end and that there were no issues that we needed to clean up in case there were witnesses to Toshiro's actions," Renji said quickly, still shocked. "But he didn't say what happened, and Toshiro wouldn't talk to us at all."

Isshin sighed. "Ichigo is suffering from trauma induced amnesia but that will fade, and as you two saw, violently. His memories of the incident will come back in pieces and panic attacks will be likely during that time. The surgery Ryuken performed was to staunch bleeding until we could get him out into either Tessai or Inoue's healing. He was in rough shape when we found him, a lot of blood loss and overdosed on ketamine."

"He said that, to the officer, he remembered a needle…" Inoue said.

Isshin glanced at her. "Officer? What the hell, I _told_ them to leave him alone tonight, no wonder he had a full blown panic attack." Isshin growled and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"I thought I was clear, no questioning at this time," he said as soon as the other picked up. "I don't care if you have a case to work on." There was a long pause. "Your officer and his questions triggered a panic attack and possible relapse which is not going to help your case at all." Isshin's face was steadily growing darker. "I don't care. He's my son, and I'll decide when you have access to him. He can't even remember what happened at this time. You have the other boy's account." Again, a gritting of teeth. "I am going to insist you leave him alone until I agree to let your officers question him." Isshin's control was steadily slipping. "I'm not going to say it again. You don't need his statement to put them away, you have more than enough to keep them for now." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I understand, but you have all three in custody, and can hold them, right?"

His jaw tightened. "What do you mean it is circumstantial? The kits will come back by tomorrow the DNA results, that is more than enough…are you kidding? What if they…no. Fine. But you're waiting until he comes out of the current dose of sedative and I intend to be in there when you question him."

Isshin slammed the clamshell cell shut with a low growl. "I can't believe this. Until the kits come back, they say they can't hold them without Ichigo's statement. Ichigo can't even remember it yet. And they're afraid if they let the bastards go they'll slip away and we might never be able to prosecute them."

The other four in the room were quietly mulling over the words. Ishida frowned and snapped up. "Kits? You mean…oh."

Isshin nodded. "I'm afraid so, Uryu."

Renji and Rukia, of course, not aware of affairs of the world of the living glanced between each other. "I guess we don't know what you're talking about."

Isshin nodded. "Evidence collection from Ichigo when he came in. They collected samples, finding DNA, and by tomorrow they'll be matching the DNA samples to the three men that Toshiro knocked unconscious."

Ishida swallowed. "So the internal injuries…oh…that's terrible…that's…wow."

Isshin nodded to the boy sadly. "Yeah, a lot of damage and blood loss from it."

"I'm lost," Renji admitted. "Evidence collection? Like blood or something?"

Isshin shook his head. "No. Hospitals here use a special kit for sexual assaults."

"But that means…and Toshiro…oh…that's why he's so upset…" Rukia said softly. "And that's why Ichigo is acting so weird…"

Renji was frowning. "Okay, but how? I mean, we're talking both Ichigo and Toshiro here, neither one of them is any slouch in self-defense here, how could either one let something get that far?"

"Seems they were surprised, drugged, and even though Toshiro was in gigai, the drugs affected him enough that he had to use Ichigo's badge to separate his soul form after breaking his hand to get out of the handcuffs they had secured him with. By that time, it was already over, and Ichigo was unconscious," Isshin explained, glancing down at his hands, then up when the aforementioned captain wandered into the room, hands stuffed into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt on his gigai.

"Toshiro! I didn't expect you back so soon!" Isshin said as the white haired captain glanced about the room. Isshin nodded. "I've filled them in. Seemed, considering the situation, the best course of action. I'd like to avoid explaining it to Ichigo, though, but I'll give you plenty of time and then gush over my precious son's amazing healing capabilities."

Toshiro nodded. "Look, Kurosaki, I…"

Isshin shook his head. "There is nothing to be said, but we need to meet the officers that are trying to keep them behind bars. They're insisting on more detailed statements from you, and direct identification from both of you on pictures. Otherwise, they'll have to wait until the DNA comes back from the rape kit."

The word stuck in his throat, having said it the first time instead of beating around the thing that had occurred. He pleaded with the memory of Masaki to forgive him. He led the short captain toward the room where Ichigo was currently sedated.

"What happened, isn't he awake yet?" Toshiro asked, frowning, and then noted the wrist restraints. "And why's he tied down like that?"

"First time he was questioned, he had a panic attack and tried to take the head off the nurse that was trying to fix his IV. He fought with the other one that came in too, so they restrained and sedated him. It couldn't be helped. He's a danger to himself and the staff right now, he's still not fully remembering the incident," Isshin said, pulling up a seat by the bed to wait. "The sedative should wear off soon, but he's still under morphine to keep the pain under control and it should mellow him out."

Again, a soft knock. Isshin looked up to see the two uniformed officers standing there, one male and one female. The male looked familiar.

"Dr. Kurosaki," he said, bowing slightly. "I'm not sure if you remember, but you've fixed me up on occasion at the clinic. I…I was first responder to the scene."

Isshin nodded. "I see, and yes I do remember you," he said with a smile. "I've been glad to not have you back in the clinic for injuries lately."

"They thought maybe, since I was on scene first, and knew you, that it would be better if I did this, and this is an officer form the sexual assault division. I understand that he's not recovered from the shock, but we really don't want these guys to flee before we can put them behind bars with certainty," he said with a nod at the white haired boy.

"Now, if you don't mind, Toshiro, was it?" he said, and he nodded. "I've brought a recorder, if you could detail the account from beginning to end of what you witnessed, heard, everything. Once we are done, Ichigo may have awakened and we will try to get as much information against them as we can before the evening is over."

Toshiro nodded. He really didn't want to go over this in detail. The glossed version had been enough when he'd been here earlier, and then what he'd told the head captain had of course omitted the more embarrassing things the substitute shinigami had endured. And Toshiro had watched.

He heaved a sigh and began. "We were walking to the clinic, talking about a project, when Kurosaki lurched forward into me and then I felt myself slipping into darkness…"


End file.
